Afrodisíaco
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: "- Claude… – Chamou – Você não tem vergonha de dar afrodisíacos á uma criança?"


Sua inquietude sem aparente explicação o impedia de pregar os olhos. O pequeno conde dos cabelos dourados rolava em seu leito macio, revestido com os melhores e mais caros tecidos, na frustrada tentativa de encontrar uma posição confortável para enfim repousar.

Passava pouco das 3h da madrugada quando Alois Trancy desista de tentar pegar no sono.

Sentara no colchão macio e deixou escapar um pesado suspiro por entre seus lábios rosados.

O pequeno estava aflito. Temia algo que ele próprio desconhecia. Talvez não passasse de um mau pressentimento sem consideráveis fundamentos, ainda assim, tal sensação tomava-o, impedindo-o de relaxar ou raciocinar com clareza.

Aos poucos a atmosfera do quarto tornara-se mais densa e consideravelmente sufocante. O garoto virou-se, fixando os olhos – estes, de um azul profundo e penetrante, por jus, comparados ao oceano em um dia ensolarado – nas janelas.

Estas, fechadas.

Num salto, o loiro deixava a cama. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando seus pés descalços tocaram o chão gélido. Ignorando o pequeno desconforto, o pequeno seguiu até o para-peito, tentando abrir o vidro, á fim de amenizar o calor que sentia.

- Your Highness?

O garoto estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz ecoar pelo aposento. Aquela voz rouca, tão familiar, e simultaneamente tão intimidadora, com seu timbre único, imponente, indiferente, indecifrável.

A voz que pertencia á seu amado mordomo, Claude Faustus.

- Claude! – Exclamou o garoto em meio á um suspiro aliviado.

Sem hesitar, o menor fora ao encontro do mais velho, envolvendo seus frágeis braços em torno de seu tronco, abraçando-o.

Claude, o mordomo dos cabelos negros, nada fez. Nem ao menos retribuiu ao gesto de seu mestre. Apenas baixou o olhar, fitando-o com sua indiferente expressão habitual.

- Algum problema, Vossa Alteza? –indagou-lhe sem demonstrar preocupação.

- Eu não consigo dormir. – Respondeu o pequeno, fitando o maior diretamente em seus penetrantes olhos dourados.

Curiosamente, algo o impedia de desviar o olhar. Uma sensação estranhamente comparável á hipnose, embora o garoto nunca houvesse experimentado-a.

- Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo, Vossa Alteza? – Ofereceu o moreno.

- Fique comigo. – Pediu o conde – Faça-me companhia.

- Yes, your Highness.

O mordomo envolveu a frágil e macia mão do garoto na sua, e levou-o até seu leito, sentando-o neste, e posicionando-se ao seu lado.

- Tenho algo aqui que talvez o faça sentir-se melhor, Vossa Alteza. – Disse o demônio.

- E o que seria? – Questionou o menor.

Claude levou uma das mãos enluvadas até o bolso de seu fraque, retirando de lá, um frasco de cristal, riquíssimo em detalhes estéticos, contendo em seu interior, uma substância avermelhada, semelhante á vinho.

Estendeu-a em direção ao pequeno, exibindo-a.

- Você sabe o que é isso, Your Highness? – Perguntou mantendo o timbre indiferente em sua voz.

O garoto tentou alcançá-la, para assim, inspecionar-lhe melhor, porém, o mais velho tirou-a de seu alcance antes que pudesse tocar.

- Vinho, talvez? – Chutou.

Claude tomou a liberdade de pousar a mão livre na cabeça de seu mestre, acariciando suas madeixas loiras.

- Pobre garoto... – Murmurou.

- O que disse? – Indagou o pequeno visivelmente nervoso.

- Perdoe minha petulância, Your Highness. – Desculpou-se o moreno pigarreando – Como eu estava dizendo, isto é um remédio.

- Não se parece com um. – Retrucou o loiro, ainda estudando o frasco com os olhos azuis vidrados neste.

Ignorando o comentário fútil vindo de Alois, o mordomo levou o recipiente até a boca, retirando sua tampa com os dentes, colocando o líquido para dentro de si. Porém, não engolindo-o. Ao invés disso, direcionara a mão direita até o queixo do loiro, aproximando-o de si, e violando seus lábios, despejando nestes, a substância que ele guardara entre os seus.

Os olhos do conde arregalaram-se numa expressão surpresa e confusa. Há muito fantasiava com seu mordomo praticando aquele tipo de atividade pecaminosa consigo. Na sua idade, os hormônios floresciam como violetas na primavera, e não eram coisas simples de se lidar. Ele tinha seus desejos ocultos, e uma grande parte destes, envolviam o demônio em trajes de servente, embora ele sempre procurasse disfarçá-los.

Aquilo poderia ser considerado um beijo. A toca dos lábios, a troca de saliva... Por mais que as línguas não estivessem envolvidas no ato. E este era um dos maiores almejos de Alois

O loiro engolira o tal remédio com dificuldade, engasgando-se ao fazê-lo.

Tossiu após ingeri-lo, e lambera os filetes do mesmo, que escorriam por seus lábios.

- Mas que diabos...? – Balbuciava perguntando-se o que havia acabado de beber.

Era diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já houvesse experimentado. Seu sabor não parecia ser associável á nenhuma outra bebida, muito menos á um medicamento.

- Vossa Alteza está ciente de que todo remédio é uma droga, não está? – Indagou Claude mantendo a frieza no tom de voz.

- Droga? – Questionara o garoto exaltando-se – Claude, você acabou de me dar uma... droga?

- Acalme-se. – Reconfortou o mordomo, acariciando a face do pequeno – É só uma pequena dose. Posso garantir-lhe que dormirás muitíssimo bem quando o efeito passar.

Alois estava assustado, ainda que curioso. Não imaginara que o demônio seria audacioso á ponto de violar sua boca com líquidos de origem duvidosa, ainda mais da maneira que o fizera.

Ainda assim o garoto não levou muito tempo para desvendar o mistério da substância que acabara de ingerir. Em questão de segundos, uma tontura tomou-o momentaneamente, fazendo-o repousar a cabeça – esta, girando – nas próprias mãos, enquanto um calor ainda mais perturbador que o natural possuía seu pequeno e frágil corpo.

- Está quente... – Titubeava – Claude, abra ás janelas.

- Perdoe-me Vossa Alteza, mas não posso fazê-lo – Respondeu o moreno – Este calor que sentes é um dos efeitos colaterais do medicamento. Se por um acaso, eu abrir a janela, tomarás friagem e contraíras um resfriado.

O garoto bufou em resposta, levantando a cabeça e respirando fundo, tentando tomar ar.

O maior apenas observava-o, contendo um sorriso malicioso e divertido. Apreciava as reações de seu mestre, pensando no quão adorável era, a maneira com a qual o pequenino entregava-se ás reações químicas da substância sem lutar.

Em pouquíssimo tempo, os hormônios do loiro começaram a ferver. Uma necessidade incontrolável de atacar a boca quente de seu mordomo ali mesmo o consumiu dos pés á cabeça. Aquela atmosfera quente e sufocante o excitava, e foi naquele instante, que ele teve total consciência do que havia acabado de engolir.

- Claude... – Chamou – Você não tem vergonha de dar afrodisíacos á uma criança?

O demônio não conteve uma gargalhada rouca e estridente, que ecoara pelo aposto, fazendo o mais novo estremecer. Era algo extremamente ao oposto de seu feitio, sempre tão calmo e taciturno. A gargalhada atingira um timbre deveras carregado de crueldade e luxúria. Era sujo e infernal, claramente vindo de um lado que Claude tentava ao máximo oculta para executar com perfeição seu papel de mordomo.

O moreno nada declarou em resposta á indagação de seu mestre. Apenas retirou uma corda espessa de um dos bolsos com uma mão, e com a outra, agarrou com violência os pulsos do conde, prendendo-os no alto da cama.

O pequeno sorriu. Estava feliz por finalmente conseguir o que queria sem o mínimo esforço.

Claude atou com força os braços do garoto no alto da cama, fazendo deste, seu prisioneiro. Após, retirara suas luvas, lançando-as num dos cantos do aposento.

- Perdoe-me Vossa Alteza... – Sibilava, pousando a destra nua no rosto do rapaz – Estou apenas fazendo o meu trabalho.

Dito isso, o mais velho deslizou-a por seu pescoço, desabotoando sua camisola – única peça de roupa que o loiro vestia naquele momento – e acariciando a pele exposta enquanto o fazia.

Alois mordia o lábio inferior enquanto cerrava os olhos. Adorava desfrutar do toque quente das mãos demoníacas, ainda mais, com a pequena ajuda do "remédio" que consumira momentos antes.

Claude sorriu ao ver seu pequeno mestre enfim desnudo. Sorriso que expandiu-se quando suas órbitas douradas alcançaram o membro do garoto, rijo e pulsante.

O mordomo ficou maravilhado e surpreso ao perceber o quão bem fazia o efeito do afrodisíaco numa criança. Não poderia afirmar com total convicção se havia sido por conta da grande quantidade comparada á seu pequeno porte, ou por ser a primeira vez que ele o consumia. Independente de detalhes, tudo estava ocorrendo conforme o planejado, e isso era motivo de sobra para florescer um sorriso satisfeito na bela face do mais velho.

Sem mais delongas, o demônio envolveu uma das mãos no pênis do loiro, acariciando-o delicadamente.

- Ahhmm... – Gemeu o garoto em resposta. – Isso é tão bom...

O corpo frágil contorcia-se de prazer enquanto masturbado. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, suas bochechas coradas, e sua boca, entreaberta, proferindo gemidos sem cessar, enquanto seu peito encontrava-se num sobe e desce ritmado.

No momento em que brincava com os sentidos de seu mestre, Claude imaginara que, caso o libertasse, ele seria capaz de atacá-lo como um animal selvagem, mordendo-o, sugando sua pele, e implorando para ser penetrado.

E isso era, de fato, a possibilidade mais plausível diante tais circunstâncias.

- Por favor, continue... – Pedia o loiro entre gemidos – É delicioso!

Alois deleitava-se das mãos habilidosas do mordomo. A forma com a qual ele as manuseava era incrível, e levava-o ás nuvens, fazendo-o clamar por mais á cada toque.

Muitas vezes já havia fantasiado com aquela cena, mas jamais imaginara nada que pudesse chegar aos pés do que realmente era.

Sem largar o membro pulsante do mais novo, o mordomo posicionara-se por cima dele, podendo assim, fitá-lo nos olhos, tendo uma visão privilegiada de suas reações instintivas.

O loiro não resistira á proximidade e selara seus lábios nos dele, que logo cedeu, dando espaço para ambas as línguas quentes entrelaçarem-se de maneira ritmada, enquanto a boca de Claude abafava os gemidos que Alois insistia em proferir por conta do prazer que a masturbação causava-o.

Ao presumir que seu pequeno mestre estava prestes á atingir o clímax, o demônio cessara os movimentos de mão, levando a mesma até a face rosada da criança, pousando-a em sua mandíbula, e apertando-a com violência, enquanto aproximava cada vez mais seus rostos.

Não precisou dizer nada. O loiro pronunciara-se antes:

- Porque você parou? – Questionara em meio á sua respiração descompassada – Está querendo torturar-me?

- Se possível... – Provocou o mais velho com um sorriso perverso em sua face pálida.

- Por favor... – Insistia o menino – Você sabe do que eu preciso...

- Tenho idéia. – Respondeu o mordomo. – Mas para executar meu trabalho com perfeição, preciso que ordene-me com clareza. Sou apenas um mordomo, não tenho permissão para tirar quaisquer conclusões que sejam, e tomá-las como ordens suas.

Alois já estava no limite. Aquele líquido avermelhado somado ás provocações por parte do mais velho haviam tirado-o de seu estado natural. Naquele momento, ele daria qualquer coisa por satisfação. Pagaria o preço que fosse.

- Eu preciso de você. – Ordenava – Preciso que você acabe com essa angustia. Preciso que faça-me gritar e arranque-me sangue.

O sorriso diabólico na face de Claude expandiu-se ao ouvir seu mestre proferir tais sentenças. Estava tão submisso, tão entregue e vulnerável, expondo magnificamente sua natureza suja.

O demônio perguntava-se como alguns tinham a hipocrisia de julgá-lo vulgar. Aquilo eram apenas instintos humanos, oras.

- Yes, your highness. – Assentiu. – Ensinar-te-ei á gritar meu nome.

Sem mais pronunciamentos, o demônio enterrou dois de seus dedos compridos na boca do conde.

- Lubrifique-os se não quiser sentir tanta dor. – Disse.

O menor obedeceu-o, sugando-os e deslizando sua língua por toda a extensão dos mesmos, assegurando-se de deixá-los bem molhados.

O mordomo não pôde deixar de imaginar o quão deliciosa seria a sensação daqueles toques em seu membro, que, á aquela altura, ansiava por prazer tanto quanto o corpo jovem do garoto.

- Ótimo. – Disse o moreno retirando-os de dentro da boca molhada do menor – Você é muito bom nisso, Vossa Alteza. Lembre-me de não deixar-te desperdiçar tais habilidades.

O menos apenas concordou num gesto de cabeça sem nada dizer.

Claude afastava as pernas do pequeno com as mãos, e posicionara-se entre elas, acariciando suas nádegas macias.

- Pronto?

- Sim. – Respondeu o loiro mordendo o lábio inferior.

Com o consentimento do conde, o mordomo adentrava um dos dedos em sua entrada apertada, e ao ver o quão bem adaptara-se, introduzira o segundo.

- AH! – Gritou o pequeno em resposta ao volume dentro de sim. – Ahhm...

Deixava os gemidos escaparem de seus lábios volumosos enquanto o mais velho movia seus dedos em seu interior, inicialmente lento, mas tomando velocidade conforme as resposta que obtinha.

- Sente-se bem, Vossa Alteza? – Indagava o moreno.

- Sim... – Respondia o garoto – Muito bem.

Alois arfava, suspirava, gemia, gritava, contorcia-se. Há muito não fazia aquele tipo de coisa, e aquela era sem a menor sombra de dúvida, a melhor das suas experiências.

Claude sabia dominá-lo da forma com a qual ninguém jamais o fez, e estar em tal papel de submisso, humilhantemente o excitava.

Ao perceber que o garoto iria derramar-se ali mesmo, Claude retirara seus dedos de dentro dele. Era notável que auto-controle não era um dos fortes do menor, mas ele agüentava bem.

- Porque você...? – Balbuciava o loiro.

- Acalme-se. Não há porque termos pressa. – Respondeu o mais velho, apontando para a janela – Vê? A noite mal começou, Vossa Alteza.

O pequeno mordeu o lábio inferior em sinal de descontrole. Estava prestes á arrebentar aquelas cordas e esfregar-se no colo do mais velho, gemendo e implorando para ser violado.

Porém, não fora necessário. Após proferir tais palavras, o demônio desafivelara seu cinto, e abaixara suas calças, deixando seu membro totalmente exposto.

O loiro sorriu ao deparar-se com o tamanho. Era maior do que em seus sonhos.

Claude apalpara o interior das pernas do garoto, pousando-as em seus ombros. Após, direcionou suas mãos até a cintura da criança, e começou a penetrá-lo lentamente.

- Ahh! – Gritou Alois.

Era como se toda aquela preparação houvesse sido inútil. A dor era tamanha, como se algo o rasgasse e queimasse simultaneamente.

- Dói... – Gemia.

O maior ignorou-o. Sabia que não levaria muito tempo, ele estaria implorando por mais velocidade. O desconforto inicial era inevitável.

Após acostumar-se com a apertada entrada do mais novo, o demônio começara a estocá-lo. De inicio, lentamente, apenas desfrutando da sensação quente que envolvia seu membro.

- Ahh... – Deixara escapar um suspiro rouco.

Alois, por sua vez, gemia descontroladamente, esquecendo a existência do termo: "pudor" e seu significado.

Apenas deleitava-se do prazer da carne, esquecendo as demais preocupações mundanas.

E conforme a velocidade dos movimentos aumentava, o mesmo acontecia com o volume dos gritos e gemidos por parte da criança.

Naquele momento, ambos esqueceram seu papel como "mestre" e "mordomo". Estavam apenas divertindo-se á sua maneira, por mais suja e perversa que a mesma aparentasse ser.

- Claude! – Gritava o garoto, estendendo as vogais – Mais rápido...

O demônio obedecia-o sem contestar. Aumentava a velocidade das estocadas, preenchendo-o com mais força á cada vez que o fazia.

Em pouco tempo, o loiro atingira seu limite, jorrando para o alto, um líquido esbranquiçado,

fruto do prazer causado pelo corpo alheio.

- Ahhh!

Sem muita diferença de tempo, o mordomo fizera o mesmo, no interior de seu pequeno mestre, fazendo-o transbordar por sua entrada, sujando os caros lençóis de seda.

Após deixar o frágil corpo do garoto, Claude acariciara sua face, e depositara-lhe um beijo em sua testa, enquanto este, arfava, tentando compassar sua respiração.

- Depois disto, duvido que não esteja cansado, Vossa Alteza. – Sibilou.

- Sim, eu estou. – Assentiu o garoto.

Suas pálpebras caíram pesadas por cima das órbitas azuis.

- É como eu lhe disse... – Prosseguiu Claude – Quando o efeito do remédio passar, você dormirá muitíssimo bem.

Alois balançara a cabeça positivamente.

- É... – Concordou – Este remédio é de fato, muito eficaz. Deveríamos usá-lo mais vezes...

- Guardarei estas palavras para sua próxima crise de insônia. – Garantiu o demônio esbanjando um sorriso malicioso.

Notas da Autora:

Estou encerrando esta história pontualmente ás 04:00 da madrugada do dia 5 de março de 2012. (Já?)

Bom, está é a primeira fanfic do mês. Não posto nada desde "Repugnante" e estou feliz em tirar o atraso com mais um bem bolado PWP do meu querido, amado e idolatrado OTP.

É, á julgar pelo horário, o Alois não é o único que tem crises de insônia por aqui. Sem contar que daqui á três horas eu preciso começar á me aprontar para ir á escola. Estou morrendo de sono e não preguei os olhos á noite inteira. Meu namorado pediu que eu o ligasse caso tivesse dificuldade para dormir, mas ele está sem fazê-lo á duas noites. Não quero incomodá-lo.

Neko, se você estiver lendo isso, me desculpe, mas eu não me perdoaria se atrapalhasse seu sono depois de duas noites sem pregar os olhos.

Já vi que amanhã vou estar com um humor péssimo na aula e uma dor de cabeça infernal, isso sem falar das olheiras. Mas quando perguntarem-me o porquê se eu não ter dormido, terei o orgulho de dizer que, "o gênio estava ocupado criando".

Egocentrismo zero por aqui.

Enfim, é melhor eu ir dormir. Estou muitíssimo feliz com o resultado desta fanfic. De início, eu estava com alguns "bloqueios de criatividade", mas depois de um certo tempo quebrando a cabeça, tudo acabou fluindo com perfeição. Adorei escrevê-la e espero que sintam o mesmo prazer em lê-la.


End file.
